pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Umbreon99
Witaj Witaj na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Umbreon99. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 19:11, lip 24, 2012 Jak chcesz mogę ci pomóc. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:14, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Jak to się mówi, słodkie wspomnienia :3 też jak dołączyłam do wiki to na samym początku moja strona składała się z kilku obrazków i tekstów. Hmm, może, na początek zrób coś takiego, to zawsze dobrze wygląda moim zdaniem: | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Imię| jname=ナタネ | tmname=Imię| slogan=no | image=Jakis obraz.png/jpg| size=300px | caption=Artwork ???| gender=płeć| colors=no| hometown=miasto| region=region| |relatives=rodzina |trainer=yes |trainerclass=trenerka |game=no |leader=no |brain=no |anime=no |}} Polecam na dobry początek. Wystarczy skopiować i zamienić parę rzeczy. :3 Ja na dziś muszę kończyć, ale wracam jutro i ci pomogę ze stroną. : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:34, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) jasne! Jak ci pomóc? :p Naprawdę ? :D Bardzo dziękuję ;) Naprawdę, to dla mnie wiele znaczy ;) Prowadzę teraz otwartą rekrutację postaci do Sinnoh. Czy chciałbyś być jedną z nich? Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:56, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Wybierz sobie wygląd i imię i zrób stronę. Potem ustalimy party pokemonów twojej postaci ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:08, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Możesz być tą Mayą, chcesz być trenerką, czy koordynatorką? To wiesz co, ja ci zrobię stronkę. Będziesz musiała tylko uzupełniać historie swoje i poków. A wkrótce się nauczysz i zrobisz strony dla swoich pokemonów. To Imię jakie oraz trenerka czy koordynatorka? Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:37, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Cześć. Pomóc ci w czymś? Też jestem nowa ,ale kolega mnie nauczył wielu rzeczy. :) Szyszka1021 (dyskusja) Bo linki dodaje się w takich nawiasach i tylko linki wewnętrzne, ktoś ci pomoże, bo ja teraz nie mam czasu, pisze odcinek. Zapytaj się kogoś, pomogą Ci. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 21:31, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Hej ! Widać że jesteś nowa robisz dużo błędów graficznych ^^ ale po czasie się nauczysz miałem podobnie robiłem taką mine :O jak widziałem te kody xD , no cóż jak będzie ci się nudzić napisz do mnie , mogę ci ze wszystkim pomóc ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 21:32, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) Obrazki się przesyła, albo jak już są na wiki to je tam dajesz. Jeżeli masz styl moonoBook to pod logiem Buizel Wiki masz Nawigacja, Szukaj i Narzędzia. W narzędziach masz prześlij plik i klikasz to. Potem klikasz wybierz plik ,i wybierasz zdjęcie z komputera. Możesz zmienić nazwę zdjęcia ,i dodać opis. Potem klikasz prześlij plik i zdjęcie jest już na wiki. Potem kopiujesz jego nazwę czyli Plik: Coś cos.png i przenosisz na stronę ,gdzie chcesz ,ale musi być w . Można też zmienić miejsce o tak: thumb|(miejsce) Right (Prawo) Left(Lewo)|250px(Rozmiar)|Opis (Np: Ja w anime).Na styl MoonoBook zmienia się wchodząc w preferencje i tam w wygląd masz Skórka i zmieniasz z Wikia/oasis na MoonoBook. Szyszka1021 (dyskusja) [*w Anime|Ja w Anime*] Tylko bez gwiazdek :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) wpisujesz gdzie chcesz: Ja w Anime Tak szczerze to ja kopiuję, zazwyczaj z Wikinezki. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:42, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Możęsz dodać np. Moje ulubione pokemony, zwierzęta, jeśli jakieś masz, hmm, wymyślony region itp, jeśli chcesz możesz skopiować odemnie tabelki z mojego profilu. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 12:45, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Może źle coś napisałaś? Spróbuj ponownie, a jeśli się nie uda, to ja spróbuję. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:04, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Skopiować wszystkie tabelki? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:15, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Biroęzdjęcie jakiegoś pokemona z atakiem (Np: Buizel Pompa Wodna) i usuwam go w gimpie i dodaje Sprite jakiegoś pokemona. I gotowe:) Potrzebny jest Gimp i trochę wprawy.[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Spoko, może pomóc w anime? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:29, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) ja to kilka miesięcy próbowałem opanować Gimpa i dalej nie umiem wielu rzeczy :)[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Okey, to takie żebyś zrozumiała o co chodzi. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ja na początku ,też miałem trudności z opanowaniem strony. Ale po miesiącu już trochę wiedziałem. :) Co dziennie ,będziesz uczyła się czegoś nowego:) Hmm, zapisy okey, region, to już trudniej, może...Sinnoh? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:41, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Tak. : ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:46, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli mogę to chce Dawn, a jeśli nie to Lyrę, nie wiem czemu, a na startera piplup'a lub chimchara :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:49, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) He he, mam akurat fajny obrazek Dawn X3 ty zacznij, a ja poprawię. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Będę za jakąś godzinę. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:06, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dodawałaś w nawiasie ,a tak w tej tabelce się nie robi:) A w ogóle Szyszka ci już zrobiła''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław]]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Jestem już. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 14:58, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) np. skopiuj tabelkę z "Ja w anime" i zamiast obrazka pokemona, daj postać :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:01, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Na początek zmieniłam twoją tabelkę i użyłam, tej, której zawsze używałam. Później było już łatwo. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:34, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, może trochę, zapomniałam dodać do twojego Wstążki (napisz to w trybie źródłowym) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:39, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ech na początku tez nie umiałem pisać podpisu jeżeli chcesz napisać podpis robisz cztery takie coś ~ ,albo po prostu naciskasz u góry ten długopis z boku napisanym podpis , a jeżeli chcesz zrobić nowy podpis nakierowujesz myszkę na swój login w prawym górnym rogu i naciskasz prefernecje i tam wszystko będziesz miała ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:42, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Mam pytanie mogę się zapisać do twego anime nie ma tam w twej grupce ani jednego chłopaka :( -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:46, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Pod warunkiem, że będzie się uzupełniał, wiesz, jeśli chcesz, to tą tabelkę z obrazkiem pokemona (Piplup'a) możesz skopiować, mi chodzi tylko o tabelki w stronie Piplupa. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 15:52, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Dobrze to jak ci ona napisze to ty mi napisz czy mogę czy nie :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:54, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) P.S będę się uzupełniał ^^ -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:56, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Będę się uzupełniał nie ma sprawy :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 15:57, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) z sinnoh i johto, bo wiele pokemonów z johto ma ewo w sinnoh, ja np. bardzo lubię Aipom i Misdreavus oraz ich ewo :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:15, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Teraz, "party" to strona w anime, żeby wiedzieć, plis, może nie być limitu XD? Bo mam parę poczków na oku. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:22, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) tak, ale z innych regionów można tylko pokemony, które ewoluują w SInnoh, inne poki z tych regionów, łapiemy w tym regionie. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:27, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) jeśli ewoluuje, tak. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:32, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolę te dwie niecnoty XD (zespół r) XD XD XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:36, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Ty zrób, odrazu się podszkolisz. :3 XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:39, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) U dołu napisz: Party ale w źródłowym. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:43, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) party? pod odc, nad posta. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 16:54, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) no niekoniecznie, to też jest osobna strona, a Zespół R, to zrób Źli i spokój. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:00, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Hej, dodałam już swoje pokemony w "party" teraz ty. Z tymi legendarnymi, to głównie chodzi o tria, bo podróżujemy we trójkę i każdy ma jadnego z tria X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 17:49, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) hej, przecież widzisz ile walnęłam w Sinnoh, pa. : 3100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:38, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Powiedz mi jakie lubisz, to ja ci powiem które z nich możesz mieć - 6 poków, ale podaj więcej, bo niektóre mogą mi nie pasować - z Kanto, Johto i Sinnoh Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:23, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Wybrałem dla cb Piplupa, Happiny, Pachirisu, Growlithe, Eevee i Hippowdona Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:24, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Gdy się pojawią w anime, to jasne przecież. Ty masz postać Katie, tak? Zmień w niej, aby była taka sama tabelka jak u wszystkich postaci i dodaj historię przed debiutem i ogólnie uzupełnij jakoś tą stronę podstawowymi rzeczami. Przyjrzyj się co jest na innych stronach. Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:03, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Jesteś? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 13:46, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Po tym, że nikt nie wykazywał nim zainteresowania. Żadnych komentarzy po odcinku, spekulacji przed odcinkiem, żadnych rozmów na dyskusjach. Nie wiem, czegokolwiek. Naprawdę mi to daję taką radość, jak ktoś zagląda do mojego anime i ogólnie interesuje się nim. Ale trochę mnie już przekonaliście i muszę usunąć ten opis :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:50, lip 26, 2012 (UTC) Ja też się postaram, 1. DIALGA!? GDTBY TAK BYŁO MOŻNA ZŁAPAŁABYM ARCEUSA (oraz Palkię i Giratinę). 2. BEZPŁCIOWE! BEZ-PŁCIOWE :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:40, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Zamieniam się w Mikę TT^TT Spoko, później zacznij stronę odcinkó :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:44, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Podróżujemy po Sinnoh, więc możesz wziąść: Stąd :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:56, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) A myślisz ja wiem. : | 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:17, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Zdjęcie mojego piplupika? Plik:PK.jpg ??? :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:27, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) chwila w domu nim pujdziemy do psorka. potem startery, walka. decydujemy się razem podróżować, któraś łapie pokemona, ty pisz :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:34, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) może być :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:40, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Bo nie mam czasu mam swoje anime-Wiktor (Pogadaj) 22:11, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) potrzebuje rywala do moich i pipi wspomnien tutaj prosze zapisz sie ale przeczytaj zasady ;) moga sie powtorzyc ale teraz jestes drugoplanowa niestety. Jak chcesz możesz się zapisać do mojego anime :) -Wiktor (Pogadaj) 11:50, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej, sorry, że sie nie uzupełniam, ale: 1. Jestem leniwa XD 2. Doznałam olśnienia i realizuję pomysł 3. Szukam ZOroark MIstrz Iluzji i jeśli nie znajdę to się zdenerwuję. X3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:12, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:13, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Wiem, ale mi się pokazuje: File Does not Exist, or Has Been Removed 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:19, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) no cóż, obejżę "pokemon Czer - Victini i..." Heh. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 18:25, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) He he, no. :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:08, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoko, ty zacznij 1 odcinek. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:36, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Umbreon skasowałem ci z DP001 tą tabelkę,bo to Trzcina ją stworzył i jej strzeżona. Jakby to zobaczył ,było by z tobą źle. Weź jakąś inną tabelkę. '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Tej tabelki nie możesz, Trzcina08 sam ją wymyślił i nikomu nie pozwala jej skopiować (wiem co mówię, zostałąm raz zablokowana za skopiowanie tej tabelki : | ) 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:20, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Za późno ;/ Ale i tak pewnie widział ;/[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Spoko 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:22, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie bez powodu ,pod tabelkami jest By Trzcina08 -.- Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png każdy na początku popełnia błędy:)Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Sorry ,ale nie. Mam na głowie moje anime i region. Sorry ,ale innym razem Voltosław'''Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Hej, jesteś tu nowa, więc dostajesz tylko upomnienie, ale pamiętaj, że kopiowanie lub przerabianie tabelek, czy pomysłów, czy czegokolwiek co znajduje się na mojej stronie lub moich podstronach jest surowo zabronione pod karą zbanowania konta. Nawet jeżeli coś się przerobi, to nie znaczy, że to jest danej osoby. Pamiętaj o tym. To, że kopiowanie nie popłaca, może Ci potwierdzić kolega z Buizel Wiki - Jabudex, który skopiował ode mnie tyle razy wiele rzeczy, choć wiele razy go upominałem, żeby tego nie robił, ale on dalej swoje, że dostał bana na trzy miesiące :P Ale wybaczam Ci, ponieważ jesteś nowa. Ale pamiętaj, że kopiowanie tabelek czy pomysłów, to jest kradzież internetowa ;) A co do anime, to powiem Ci, że będziesz miała przedpremierowy debiut w HS080 :) To pozdrawiam i zapraszam do czytania najnowszych odcinków mojego anime Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:43, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) Wszystko jest okey, ale moim zdaniem zamiast Pur...(zawsze zapominam jak się pisze) powinna być Glameow, może ukradziona, bo Meowtch się w niej zakochał :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 08:30, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Weź tabelkę stąd tylko zmień kolory LINK 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:44, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Witaj droga Karolo! Wybacz, że nie odpowiedziałam wcześniej, ale nie miałam dostępu do internetu. Więc, co do twojego pytania: dziękuję i te obrazki zrobiłam przy pomocy Photoshopa oraz zwykłego Painta. Poza tym, "siedzę w tym biznesie" od pewnego czasu, chyba rozumiesz? ;3 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:37, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) heh, okey XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 19:47, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Nie, był okey. Ty się zastanów, a ja się też zastanowię. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 20:22, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Na razie nie, dziękuję. Mam na razie zbyt napięty grafik. :/ 'PG''' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 15:58, sie 2, 2012 (UTC)